


Gardenia

by Infinity_Blossom8



Series: Infinite Foliage [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Riding, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_Blossom8/pseuds/Infinity_Blossom8
Summary: A Jedi and a Sith meet up at a hotel. What could possibly go wrong, or, what could possibly go right?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Infinite Foliage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202756
Kudos: 28





	Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome with Ahsoka, Anakin, & Obiwan  
> Don't read my fanfiction for Star Wars prequels:  
> 1) If you actually like Palpatine. He will always be written as the bad guy.  
> 2) If you are a fan of Padme. She will be written as either non-existent, irrelevant, or aimed to be a mean/"bad" character.  
> 3) If you are not a fan of Dooku, Grievous, or Maul. They will be written in a good light or non-existent/irrelevant.

Obi-wan was enjoying a nice drink in a seedy cantina on Cloud City. The Devaronian bartender asked if he needed a refill which Obi-wan politely declined.

Without his knowledge, a woman covered by a hood slipped something small into his back pocket of his loose trousers.

Obi-wan eventually downed his drink, tipped the bartender, and left the cantina. Once he was outside, he pulled out the small item that was lodged in his back pocket of his trousers. It was hotel key. He glanced at the hotel key, reading the hotel name and the room number indicating on the key. A small smile fell upon on his face as he steered his steps towards the most luxurious hotel located on Bespin.

Obi-wan arrived at the hotel, went up the turbolift to the floor of where the room was located on, exited the turbolift, and then arrived at the room’s door to which the hotel key was for. He waved the key in front of the door and stepped inside to a dark-lit room where only a single desk lamp was on.

“Took you long enough, Kenobi,” said a sultry woman’s voice who’s accent was of that of an Outer Rim planet. Obi-wan chuckled but closed the room’s door behind him and clicked the lock in place.

“You know I have to pretend to keep appearances, darling,” replied Obi-wan in his most seductive Coruscanti accent. The woman purred as she stood up from the desk chair and swaggered over towards Obi-wan, accenting her hips in an alluring manner.

The woman was wearing nothing but a blood crimson, silk robe that wrapped around her curves so enchantingly, Obi-wan almost growled from the sight. After removing her hood, dirty blonde curls that fell to the length of her shoulders and golden eyes peered at Obi-wan with intense lust and passion. She seized Obi-wan’s chin with her black, right gloved hand and hissed, “I know, Jedi. But I demand compensation from your talented tongue, Negotiator.”

“As you wish, Sith,” coolly said Obi-wan as he lessen the proximity from the Sith with a bruising kiss.

The kiss encompassed raw passion and lust-filled desire. The Sith soon broke the searing kiss by pushing back from Obi-wan’s chest with her arm, and with her pupils dilated and blown, instructed, “Put that mouth of yours to work down below, Kenobi.”

“At your command, Vader,” assented Obi-wan with a glistening grin. “Oh, and remove all of your clothes, Kenobi,” remarked the Sith as she turned her heel to return to the desk chair.

As Obi-wan was removing his clothing, Vader splayed her legs exposing her wet pussy to Obi-wan’s eyes causing his irises to darken with arousal.

“Come here, Jedi,” cooed Vader with a beckoning finger to Obi-wan. Obi-wan acquiesce to the demand of the Sith by stalking towards Vader, falling to his knees, and leering his gaze between the golden eyes of the Sith and the pussy displayed before him.

“Service me with your gifted tongue, Kenobi,” ordered Vader. Obi-wan couldn’t say no to the dictation; he easily consented to the whims of this intoxicatingly beautiful Sith.

Obi-wan nuzzled his beard to both sides of Vader’s thighs as he inserted a single finger into the Sith’s wet pussy. Vader moaned from the intrusion but clearly projected in the force contentment and continuation from Obi-wan. With the single digit inside of the Sith’s pussy, Obi-wan wormed his way through that wet heat and soon removed his finger to taste the sweet nectar. Vader grunted from the arousing show of Obi-wan savoring her slick before he dived into that wet heat and laved at the Sith’s pussy.

Obi-wan sucked, nipped, and licked inside the pussy of Vader. He soon recounted how he got into this controversial scenario with a Sith.

_Over half a year ago, Obi-wan was tasked from the Jedi Council to apprehend a potential Sith threat in the Mid to Outer Rim territories. This particular Sith was wreaking havoc on slave markets across the Mid to Outer Rim planets. Slave revolts/uprisings, murder of slave owners, and abolishment of the slave trade by any means necessary was this potential dark-sider’s MO. Obi-wan easily complied to the demand of the Council to catch this Sith to question their actions and bring justice to the crimes that they committed._

_Obi-wan exhausted every possible lead to find and capture the Sith during the months following his assignment from the Council until he got wind of the Sith killing Hutts in Hutt territory. He immediately headed for Tatooine where Jabba the Hutt was the last remaining Hutt still alive. However, when Obi-wan arrived on that desert barren wasteland of a rock, Jabba was already dead from an impalement from a lightsaber to his gargantuan head and slashed into multiple pieces. Although, all was not lost; Obi-wan still sensed a powerful force presence in the Jundland Wastes. He rented a speeder and traveled to the dark signature._

_Obi-wan stopped the speeder a good distance away from the Sith who was on their knees, bowing to a grave marker located in front of an abandoned homestead. Obi-wan masked his force signature and cautiously crept up to the Sith. However, the Sith, with their powerful force sense, had already felt Obi-wan._

_The Sith lit up their red saber, flipped over Obi-wan, and quickly thrashed their saber down towards Obi-wan. Obi-wan, however, deflected the attack with his blue saber and soon a clash between Sith and Jedi transpired._

_The Sith shifted from the saber forms of Djem So, Makashi, and Ataru. With Obi-wan retaliating with his Soresu, Shii-Cho, and Ataru, the two were somewhat evenly matched. Obi-wan noticed the black metallic mask with red lenses covering the Sith’s face had a voice modulator which harshly emphasized the Sith’s pants, grunts, and exhales._

_‘I could possibly use that against the Sith,’ noted Obi-wan internally while continuing to fend off the Sith’s heavy, brutal attacks._

_When their blades clashed within in inch between them, they both pulled from the force with their free hand to push the other away. A fissure in the force caused a stalemate, bombarding both force-users raggedly to opposite sides of the desert terrain with a crashing, rough thump to the sandy, tough environment._

_Obi-wan recovered more quickly than the Sith and rushed towards the Sith as they were stabilizing their feet. Obi-wan sliced upwards with his saber, breaking the black metallic mask of the Sith and slightly cutting the Sith’s right brow which will most likely leave a bisecting scar to the Sith’s right eye._

_Then, Obi-wan was astonished that the Sith was revealed to be a young woman possibly in her early twenties with dirty blonde curls tied back into a ponytail._

_The Sith grimaced but eventually sneered with a coy smile, “Like what you see, Kenobi?”_

_“Possibly dear. And what should I call you, darling?” said Obi-wan in a charming yet condescending way._

_“Vader, sweetie,” smirked Vader. Once the name of the Sith was revealed, Vader dropped a smoke bomb, disappearing before Obi-wan had the chance to go after her._

_‘Until our paths cross again, dear one,’ thought Obi-wan as he powered down his saber and clipped it back to his belt._

_Over the course of the following months after the first clashed between Vader, Obi-wan’s pursuit of the Sith was more frequent. Whenever their blades clashed, it was almost like a choreographed danced between the two as well as constant flirtation attempts occurred amongst the Jedi and the Sith._

_The sexual tension between the light-sider and dark-sider was boiling until it peaked and exploded at Florrum, the base operations of the pirate, Hondo Ohnaka. The Sith and Jedi were invited to pay for a holocron of untold knowledge. Once both reached the planet, they instantly knew that they were after the same item. They both just wanted to pay for the holocron by outbidding the other, but Hondo was having none of it and told the two to enjoy themselves. They grudgingly cooperated with the Weequay captain’s invitation. Strong drink was put forth in front of Hondo’s guests and the Jedi and Sith shrugged their shoulders and downed their drinks._

_Multiple drinks later, Vader ended up on Obi-wan’s lap, lightly brushing her fingers around Obi-wan’s forearms and chest. She soon nuzzled her face all around Obi-wan’s beard._

_“Kenobi, I think the sexual tension between us should end, don’t you?” purred Vader as she nipped at Obi-wan’s jaw._

_Obi-wan licked his lips, then gazed at the golden eyes of the Sith. ‘Should he do this?’, ‘She’s my enemy.’, ‘It’s against the Jedi Code.’; all these and more ran rampant through Obi-wan’s conflicting psyche. A shiver ran down his spine when Vader pressed down on his growing erection. He made a guttural growl before smashing his lips to the temptress known as Vader._

_The two practically growled into each other’s mouths, fighting for dominance and trying to satisfy their lust-filled urges. The kiss broke when the two relented for a gasp of air. The atmosphere changed and the two then dashed out of the room hosting the drinking party of Hondo’s crew to a secluded room which will hopefully contain a bed for the sexual activities that were about to occur._

_Upon reaching the room, they slammed it open, then roughly closed it and with a wave of Obi-wan’s hand, was locked._

_They frantically removed their clothing. Once all their garments were off their body, Vader gracefully slid down to her knees and took Obi-wan’s aching cock into her mouth. Engulfing the heavy shaft, Vader set an oppressive pace to sucking off Obi-wan’s cock. Obi-wan’s hands tangled into the dirty blonde curls of Vader as he started to thrust up into that tight, wet heat of Vader’s devouring mouth. Obi-wan soon came with an excruciatingly drawn-out groan to where Vader swallowed all the spend that Obi-wan could give to her. Vader pulled off of Obi-wan’s cock, stood up, and kissed Obi-wan deeply, letting him taste his cum upon her lips._

_“My turn, Kenobi,” smirked Vader against Obi-wan’s lips. Vader separated from Obi-wan’s lips and settled on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs to allow Obi-wan to her pussy. Obi-wan acceded to Vader’s proposition and arranged himself between Vader’s hips. He then dove into the sweet nectar of Vader’s pussy, lapping in drunk-induced pleasure. Vader carded her fingers through Obi-wan’s auburn hair, purring and moaning while Obi-wan sucked, nipped, and licked inside the pussy of Vader. Vader soon came with a cry, squirting her cum all over Obi-wan’s face and beard. Obi-wan stood up between Vader’s spread legs and bent down to kiss Vader passionately, letting her lick the confines of her spend inside of Obi-wan’s mouth._

_What followed was nothing short of exploring one another’s bodies and achieving multiple orgasms throughout the night._

_Obi-wan fucked into Vader’s ass, spilling his cum into her ass while Vader fingered herself to come briefly after Obi-wan’s orgasm. He then laid on his back on the bed to where Vader sat on his face for Obi-wan to eat his cum out of Vader’s ass. He soon flipped her onto her back and drove his cock into the wet, tight pussy of Vader, finally securing the last orgasms between the two for the sex-filled night. They laid together, their limbs entangled, smelling of sweaty musk and sex._

_Upon the next morning, Vader was already gone, leaving a note for Obi-wan._

_‘Anakin Skywalker’ was what the note read. Obi-wan held the note to his heart and cherished the name of the wayward Sith who he realized he had an unlikely attachment to._

Returning to the task at hand, Obi-wan was still deep in the folds of Vader’s pussy. Just before Vader was going to reach her climax, she pushed Obi-wan off and roughly commanded, “On the bed, Kenobi. I want to ride you.”

Obi-wan submitted to the word of the Sith, laying on his back, slightly lifted up onto the headboard of the bed. Vader crawled on top of Obi-wan, positioned Obi-wan’s cock to her pussy, and sank down deliberately slow. Obi-wan groaned from the gratifying penetration.

“Darling, you feel so good,” moaned Obi-wan as Vader went a tantalizingly pace by sliding Obi-wan’s cock in and out of her pussy.

“Of course, sweetie. I aim to please my Jedi,” hoarsely said Vader as she kept bouncing on Obi-wan’s cock.

There was a lapse in the conversation before Vader spoke up, “I’ve killed my master.” Obi-wan’s blissed out state of euphoria was unceremoniously interrupted by Vader’s declaration.

Obi-wan gripped Vader’s hips to stop her movements on his cock. He blatantly stared up at Vader and with a strangled voice, “What?! Who?! Dooku?”

Vader shook her head no and huffed while removing her dirty blonde curls that fell in front of her forehead, “No, not that old bantha of a Sith. Darth Sidious or as you know him, Sheev Palpatine.”

Obi-wan was numbed silent from the revelation. Vader then continued, “I recruited Maul, his brother, Savage Opress, Asajj Ventress, and Dooku who reluctantly agreed that Sidious needed to die. He was planning a galactic sized war with chipped clones who would turn on the Jedi they were made for with a simple command. The fight was long and arduous but definitely warranted to stop Sidious from becoming emperor of the entire galaxy. And all that I loss was my right arm.” Vader waved her right, black gloved arm in Obi-wan’s view.

Obi-wan raised his left arm to delicately remove the glove that encased Vader’s metallic arm. Vader’s arm was black with gold plating, truly a sight to behold to Obi-wan’s vision.

Obi-wan caressed Vader’s metallic fingers then kissed the knuckles of each finger, causing a shift in the mood to that of love and contentment.

Obi-wan gazed at the golden irises of Vader and soon sighed, “This is a lot to take in, Anakin.”

Vader beamed at Obi-wan for utilizing her real name, “I know, Obi-wan. But now that my former master is dead, I want to be with you. On the light side of the force. Possibly start a family with you. That is, if you want to defy the Jedi Code anymore than you already are?” Vader soon became timid and skittish for Obi-wan’s response.

Yet, Obi-wan smiled radiantly upwards to Vader. “I would like nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this Jedi/Sith relationship!


End file.
